1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to compounds, compositions and methods for modulating processes mediated by selectin binding, and more particularly to selectin modulators and their use, wherein the selectin modulators that modulate a selectin-mediated function comprise particular glycomimetics alone or linked to a member of a class of compounds termed BASAs (Benzyl Amino Sulfonic Acids) or a member of a class of compounds termed BACAs (Benzyl Amino Carboxylic Acids).
2. Description of the Related Art
When a tissue is infected or damaged, the inflammatory process directs leukocytes and other immune system components to the site of infection or injury. Within this process, leukocytes play an important role in the engulfment and digestion of microorganisms. Thus, the recruitment of leukocytes to infected or damaged tissue is critical for mounting an effective immune defense.
Selectins are a group of structurally similar cell surface receptors that are important for mediating leukocyte binding to endothelial cells. These proteins are type 1 membrane proteins and are composed of an amino terminal lectin domain, an epidermal growth factor (EGF)-like domain, a variable number of complement receptor related repeats, a hydrophobic domain spanning region and a cytoplasmic domain. The binding interactions appear to be mediated by contact of the lectin domain of the selectins and various carbohydrate ligands.
There are three known selectins: E-selectin, P-selectin and L-selectin. E-selectin is found on the surface of activated endothelial cells, which line the interior wall of capillaries. E-selectin binds to the carbohydrate sialyl-Lewisx (SLex), which is presented as a glycoprotein or glycolipid on the surface of certain leukocytes (monocytes and neutrophils) and helps these cells adhere to capillary walls in areas where surrounding tissue is infected or damaged; and E-selectin also binds to sialyl-Lewisa (SLea), which is expressed on many tumor cells. P-selectin is expressed on inflamed endothelium and platelets, and also recognizes SLex and SLea, but also contains a second site that interacts with sulfated tyrosine. The expression of E-selectin and P-selectin is generally increased when the tissue adjacent to a capillary is infected or damaged. L-selectin is expressed on leukocytes. Selectin-mediated intercellular adhesion is an example of a selectin-mediated function.
Modulators of selectin-mediated function include the PSGL-1 protein (and smaller peptide fragments), fucoidan, glycyrrhizin (and derivatives), anti-selectin antibodies, sulfated lactose derivatives, and heparin. All have shown to be unsuitable for drug development due to insufficient activity, toxicity, lack of specificity, poor ADME characteristics and/or availability of material.
Although selectin-mediated cell adhesion is required for fighting infection and destroying foreign material, there are situations in which such cell adhesion is undesirable or excessive, resulting in tissue damage instead of repair. For example, many pathologies (such as autoimmune and inflammatory diseases, shock and reperfusion injuries) involve abnormal adhesion of white blood cells. Such abnormal cell adhesion may also play a role in transplant and graft rejection. In addition, some circulating cancer cells appear to take advantage of the inflammatory mechanism to bind to activated endothelium. In such circumstances, modulation of selectin-mediated intercellular adhesion may be desirable.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for identifying inhibitors of selectin-mediated function, e.g., of selectin-dependent cell adhesion, and for the development of methods employing such compounds to inhibit conditions associated with excessive selectin activity. The present invention fulfills these needs and further provides other related advantages.